


Dirt Roads (Biker AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: how about steve in a biker!au??
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 10





	Dirt Roads (Biker AU)

You were sitting at your desk inside your small apartment when you heard it. The loud roar of a 1998 Harley Davidson Electra Glide. You immediately scrambled from your desk and looked out the window to see your boyfriend, Steve, rolling up to the apartment complex’s parking lot. You jumped up and down happily as you witnessed him park the bike along your car.

You quickly ran around your room throwing on some jeans, a loose t-shirt, and your brown leather jacket that matched Steve’s. As soon as you slipped on some shoes, there was a knock at your door.

You ran and swung open the door immediately, jumping into your boyfriend’s arms. He caught you, “Woah! Hi there!”

“I missed you so much!” your excitement muffled by his leather jacket.

Steve chuckled, “I missed you too, baby doll. You get stuff done?” He set you down and you stepped back.

“Yeah. Aside from work and writing three new chapters, I managed to clean this entire apartment! and rearrange the furniture three times!”

Steve peered around your place, “Everything is still in the same spot.”

“Ugh. I know! I kept moving them around and then realized that everything was perfect where they were!”

Steve kissed your head, “You’re a mess. Was that all ‘cause of me?”

You punched him in the arm, not that it would hurt. The guy was like a brick wall, “Yes! You rarely updated me like you were supposed to! I had to rely on Bucky for that! Maybe I should dump you and get with him!”

Steve smirked and shook his head. He looped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, “We both know you don’t want that, baby doll.”

You shrugged, “At least Bucky notifies me that he’s alive. Unlike _someone_.”

He kissed you again on the head, “You worry too much, sweetheart.”

He pulled away from you and headed towards the kitchen. He opened your fridge and took out a bottle of beer. You looked at him incredulously, “Uh DUH! My boyfriend is riding on a motorcycle with his biker buddies! 93% of bikers get into accidents!”

Steve grabbed your hand and pulled you to the couch. Instead of sitting beside him, you were pulled onto his lap. He took a swig of beer and set it aside. You straddled his lap, his hands resting on your hips, “Y/N, I’m okay. I’m here, alive, with you. Don’t worry too much. I’m careful.”

“Other bikers and drivers on the other hand-”

Steve groaned, “Baby, please drop it? I was gone for nearly a week and I missed you and I’d prefer to be making out with you instead of getting lectured. Trust me, I heard all of this before from my ma and Buck. So can you please forget about it and kiss your boyfriend who loves you and missed you very much?” He gave you his best puppy dog eyes, something you can never say no to.

You sighed, “Fine. I’m sorry. I just love you so much.”

Steve leaned forward and pecked your lips, “I love you too. Now, I recall earlier this week you promised to ravish me when I get home?” he said with a smirk.

You pouted, “But I wanted to go for a riiide!”

Your boyfriend’s eyes darkened, “Oh, I’ll give you something to ride.” he picked you up and headed towards your bedroom, your giggles echoing off the walls before the door was kicked shut.


End file.
